The Werewolf of Hogwarts
by Viovel
Summary: Als sie ihn sah, schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Er war so makellos und perfekt und sie wusste ihr Leben würde sich für immer grundlegend verändern, denn sie hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Den ersten Jungen, den sie jemals töten würde.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Viovel (Ich habe leider keinen Beta-Leser. Falls sich jemand anbieten möchte, kann der mir einfach eine private Nachricht schicken. Und wenn ihr kleine Rechtschreibfehler findet, dann tut es mir Leid, ich achte so gut wie möglich darauf, wenige zu machen.)

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei Viovel. Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2013. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2013. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2013. Dies bedeutet: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKR und ich verdiene damit kein Geld.

**Altersbeschränkung:** Ich kenne mich da nicht ganz so aus, aber ich denke das sollte passen, eben auch wegen dem Blut. (Vor allem für die fortlaufende Geschichte möchte ich etwas "vorsorgen" mit der Altersbeschränkung.)

**Zusammenfassung:** Als sie ihn sah, schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Er war so makellos und perfekt und sie wusste ihr Leben würde sich für immer grundlegend verändern, denn sie hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Den ersten Jungen, den sie jemals töten würde.

**Infos:** Kari ist mein OC. Außerdem kann es sein, dass im Laufe der Geschichte weitere OCs auftauchen werden, aber wenn dann, dann haben sie eher kleinere Rollen. An die Bücher halte ich mich nicht ganz, aber ich versuche mein Bestes.

**Updates:** Ich versuche mein Bestes immer regelmäßig upzudaten. (Die Kapitel sind kurz, aber ich poste dafür alle 1-3 Tage.) In den Ferien poste ich auch mal mehr, aber wenn ich gerade totalen Schulstress oder im Urlaub beispielsweise kein Internet habe, mal weniger. Falls das aber der Fall sein sollte, gebe ich natürlich Bescheid. Also schaut immer regelmäßig rein!

**Fortsetzung?** Dann schreib mir einen lieben Kommentar, das spornt mich immer an, noch weiter zu schreiben! Schließlich will ich doch wissen, ob's gefällt. Und auch wenn es nicht gefällt, Kritik wird auch sehr gerne gehört.

x x x

Als sie ihn sah, schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Er war so makellos und perfekt und sie wusste ihr Leben würde sich für immer grundlegend verändern, denn sie hatte ihn endlich gefunden. Den ersten Jungen, den sie jemals töten würde.

Wie war es eigentlich nur so weit gekommen? Es war nun einen Monat seit dem Vorfall her, doch sie erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

❅ ❄ ❆ Flashback - Beginn ❆ ❄ ❅

_Es war eine schwüle Vollmondnacht und das hieß demzufolge auch, dass Kari Schwierigkeiten hatte, einzuschlafen. Er gab ihr das Gefühl, dass ein Unglück passieren würde. Vielleicht war es jedoch auch einfach die Helligkeit, wie ihre Mutter ihr immer weismachen wollte, die sie am Schlafen hinderte._

_So entschied Kari, sich die Beine zu vertreten. An der frischen Luft würde sie ihren Kopf wieder frei bekommen und alle Sorgen vergessen. Was konnte denn schließlich schon passieren? Kari lebte in einem lieblichen Häuschen auf einem kleinen Hügel. Abgesehen von ihrer Familie war weit und breit keine Menschenseele in Sicht._

_Erst einmal einen Fuß über die Türschwelle gesetzt, konnte Kari ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen. Es breitete sich automatisch ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich umsah. Eine Weile stand sie einfach nur reglos da und genoss die Natur. Plötzlich jedoch ertönte ein Heulen, welches die Stille zerriss._

_Das Heulen klang einsam und eine unheimliche Traurigkeit lag darin. Etwas an dieser Tatsache, zog Kari auf eine seltsame Weise wie magisch an. Sie dachte nicht einmal daran, zurück in das Haus zu laufen und die Sache darauf ruhen zu lassen. Nein, sie wollte dessen Quelle ausfindig machen._

_Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ihre Beine ihr unbewusst die Entscheidung schon lange abgenommen hatten. Auch als sie einer riesigen, furchteinflößenden Gestalt - die der vollkommene Gegensatz ihrer Umgebung war - gegenüber stand, verspürte sie nicht das Bedürfnis, wegzulaufen. Im Gegenteil._

_Kari kippte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite. Sie war fasziniert. Vielleicht, weil sie vor lauter Eintönigkeit, ein wenig Abenteuer nur so ersehnt hatte? Oder vielleicht, weil es ihr nach Gefahr dürstete? Sie wusste es nicht, doch als es sich zu ihr umdrehte und ihre Blicke sich trafen, lief ihr ein leichter Schauer dem Rücken hinunter._

_Die Gestalt ähnelte einem Wolf, doch es hatte menschliche Aspekte. Alles an ihm, von den langen Krallen bis hin zu den scharfen Reißzähnen, schien das Wort Bedrohung zu schreien. Ohne Zweifel hatte es einen hohen Platz in der Nahrungskette. Das, was Kari jedoch beeindruckte, waren die Augen._

_Nicht die Augenfarbe, auch nicht die Form. Das Gefühl darin, war das, was sie berührte. Wie auch in seinem Heulen - Kari ging davon aus, dass es von ihm stammte -, verbarg sich Leid darin. Sie ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Sie bemerkte, wie eine neue Emotionen die Oberhand des Tieres gewann. Hunger._

_Nur wenige Sekunden und Kari wurde auf dem Boden gerammt. Die Bestie hielt sie mit allen vier Pfoten gefangen und machte so jeden Widerstand zwecklos. Doch dies war gar nicht nötig, denn Kari dachte nicht daran, ihren gesunden Menschenverstand zu benutzen, und wehrte sich nicht. Sie lag da und schaute ihrem Gegenüber aus großen Augen an._

_Als es seine Zähne sich jedoch in ihrem Fleisch vergruben, schrie sie laut auf. Sie schrie und schrie, doch zeigte ansonsten keine Anzeichen von Rebellion. Die tierähnliche Gestalt schien jedoch nicht nachzulassen und Kari fühlte sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer schlaffer und schwächer. »Bitte«, sprach sie leise, »Bitte, töte mich nicht«_

_Anfangs beschlich sie das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht einmal vernommen hatte, geschweige denn das es ihn kümmern würde, doch er blickte hoch. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und musterte sie genauer. Es war, als hätte er sie erst jetzt wirklich wahrgenommen._

_Er vergrub seine feuchte Schnauze in ihrer Halsbeuge und begann, an ihr zu schnüffeln. Als er ihren Geruch aufgenommen hatte, ließ er von ihr ab. Er gab einen leisen Laut von sich, der - wie Kari sich einbildete - wie eine Entschuldigung klang, und verschwand. Verwundert blickte sie der Gestalt hinterher, bis sie verschwunden war._

❅ ❄ ❆ Flashback - Ende ❆ ❄ ❅

Der Junge, den es zu seinem eigenen Unglück aus der Stadt und in den Wald verschlagen hatte, ging ahnungslos weiter in ihre Richtung. Der Vollmond über ihren Köpfen machte es Kari nicht einfacher, die Kontrolle zu bewahren. »Jetzt wird gejagt«, dachte sie und stürzte sich auf den Jungen.

Es ging so schnell, dass der Junge erst zu schreien begann, als er ihre Zähne schon im Fleisch spürte. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis auch das letzte Tröpfchen Blut aus seinem Körper verschwunden war. Das lebendige Funkeln in seinen Augen erlosch und die hilflosen Schreie verstummten.

Es war wieder still. Das Leben nahm ihren Lauf und kümmerte sich nicht, um die kleinen Verluste, die auf dem Weg begangen werden. Und das war nicht der letzte gewesen.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Sonne ging langsam wieder auf und der Vollmond war vom Himmel verschwunden. Kari verwandelte sich zurück, doch das Blut des Jungen klebte noch immer an ihren Händen. Hätte man in ihrem Kopf nach Anzeichen von Gewissensbissen gesucht, man wäre erfolglos gewesen. Kari wusste nicht wieso, aber sie hatte sich damit abgefunden, jeden Vollmond jemanden umzubringen. Wer sagte, Liebe war ein gutes Gefühl, der hatte die Befriedigung eines Werwolfes nach dem Morden nicht miterlebt.

Dennoch wusste sie nicht, wie sie ihren Eltern so unter die Augen treten würde. Sie wussten seit ein paar Tagen von ihrer Verwandlung und hatten sie so gut wie möglich unterstützt, doch Kari entgingen nicht die angewiderten Blicke, die ihre Eltern zu verstecken versuchten. Auch gab es ein weiteres Problem. Es waren Sommerferien, also hatte sie keine weiteren Gedanken daran verschwendet, doch bald würde die Schule wieder anfangen. Natürlich war Unnatürliches in einer Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei Alltag, doch wie würden sie auf einen Werwolf reagieren, der ein Mal im Monat zur Bestie wurde?

Sie seufzte. Sie war Zuhause angekommen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihre Abwesenheit sicherlich nicht übersehen, geschweige denn den Vollmond gestern Nacht am Himmel. Und falls doch, machte das Blut, welches sie so gut wie möglich abzuwischen versucht hatte, deutlich genug. Kari klopfte, obwohl sie sich am Liebsten im nächsten Busch verkrochen hätte. Ihre beiden Eltern öffneten ihr und Kari wusste, dass sie mit ihrem Vergehen nicht davon kommen würde. »Wir müssen reden«, sagte ihr Vater ernst. Ihre Mutter schien beim Anblick des Blutes beinahe ohnmächtig zu werden.

»Na gut, darf ich aber erst auf die Toilette?«, antwortete Kari genervt, weil sie sich keine Predigt ihrer Eltern anhören wollte, »Ich war schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr und meine Blase scheint gleich zu platzen« Während ihre Mutter sie leicht verwirrt anschaute, wurde ihr Vater wütend, »Dafür hast du später noch genug Zeit, jetzt komm erst mal mit, junges Fräulein« Wie erwartet war das Gespräch nicht allzu angenehm. Nachdem Kari von letzter Nacht erzählt hatte, kam sie jedoch nicht mehr wirklich zu Wort.

»Oh Gott, der arme Junge«, stöhnte ihre Mutter, vollkommen weiß im Gesicht, »Seine Eltern machen sich sicherlich riesige Sorgen« Ihr Vater stattdessen machte sich über etwas anderes Gedanken. Er hatte Angst, man fände die Leiche und könnte den Mord auf Kari zurückführen. »Ich habe die Leiche entsorgt« Kari zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihre Mutter schien sich zwischen Trauer, Wut und Entsetzen nicht entscheiden zu können und so spiegelte ihr Gesicht ein völliges Gefühlschaos.

»Darf ich mich jetzt duschen?«, fragte Kari und deutete auf die rote Flüssigkeit auf ihren liebsten Hosen. Nächstes Mal würde sie aufpassen, an Vollmond Sachen anzuziehen, an denen sie nicht allzu sehr hing. »Du bleibst hier, bis wir fertig sind!« Ihre Mutter schien endlich wieder das Reden erlernt zu haben, »Wir dürfen dich nicht wieder zur Schule schicken, du wirst dort noch jemanden umbringen!« Kari stöhnte. Sie hatte keine Lust, das ganze Jahr bei ihren Eltern zu bleiben, das würde sie nicht überleben.

»Ich habe eine bessere Idee«, sagte ihr Vater, »Ich kenne einen Schulleiter, den wir um Hilfe bitten können. Er wird unser Geheimnis für sich behalten und dir helfen, dich bei Vollmond unter Kontrolle zu halten« Da setzte Karis Mutter ein, »Aber du musst an Vollmond alles tun, was er verlangt, Kari, sonst wird das Ministerium Wind davon bekommen und und-« Sie schien kurz davor zu sein, in Tränen auszubrechen. Natürlich wusste Kari, was dann passieren würde. Sie würde nach Askaban kommen. »Ja, in Ordnung, das schaffe ich schon«, versuchte sie ihre Mutter zu trösten. Sie wollte sie nicht weinen sehen. »Dann kontaktiere ich sofort Albus Dumbledore«, entschied ihr Vater.

Also war es beschlossene Sache. Ein Werwolf sollte auf Hogwarts losgelassen werden. Als sie in ihr Zimmer ging, grinste sie, »Das wird sicher interessant« Ihr innerer Wolf hatte sie von Grund auf verändert. Sie war nun hemmungsloser, umbarmherziger.


	3. Chapter 3

Nur zwei Tage später erhielten sie eine Antwort von Dumbledore. Er erklärte, dass er Kari erst einmal sehen und mit ihr sprechen wollte, bevor er eine Entscheidung traf. Er wollte sehen, wie viel Potential in ihr steckte, ihre innere Bestie unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Karis Mutter entschied, ihr neue Kleidung zu kaufen, um guten Eindruck zu machen. Schließlich hing von diesem Gespräch sehr viel ab. Ihr Vater stattdessen gab ihr Ratschläge, wie sie auf Dumbledores Fragen am Besten antworten konnte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie wollten sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden, doch da sie ebenfalls nicht hierbleiben wollte, spielte sie mit. Unter der ganzen Fassade war auch eine kleine Stimme, die ihr sagte, sie solle ihre Eltern nicht schon wieder enttäuschen, doch diese schob sie schnell wieder in die hinterste Ecke ihrer Gedanken.

Am Abend, als Kari nichts ahnend an der Küche vorbei ging, hörte sie ihren Namen im Gespräch fallen. »Ich weiß nicht, was mir Kari los ist«, sagte ihre Mutter, den Tränen nahe, »Sie ist nicht mehr das gleiche, fröhliche Mädchen von früher. Der Biss hat sie von Grund auf verändert« Kari hörte die Schritte ihres Vaters, wahrscheinlich ging er auf ihre Mutter zu, um sie zu trösten. »Sie ist in der Pubertät, da ist so etwas normal« Er wusste ganz genau, dass das nicht normal war. »Sie ist ein anderer Mensch«, begann ihre Mutter, »… und es macht mir Angst« Kari schluckte und hätte man genau hingehört, hätte man ihr Herz brechen gehört. Sogar ihre eigenen Eltern fürchteten sich vor ihr. Langsam und gut darauf bedacht, so leise wie möglich zu sein, ging Kari wieder in ihr Zimmer und schloss sich bis zum Treffen mit Dumbledore dort ein.

Das erste, was Kari auffiel, als sie Albus Dumbledore traf, war die Tatsache, dass er aussah, als wäre er tausende Jahre alt. Und dies war nicht aufgrund seines langen weißen Barts oder den vielen Falten, es war die Art und Weise wie er sprach, die ihn so unsagbar alt aussehen ließ. Als hätte er schon alle Grausamkeiten der Welt gesehen und sich damit abgefunden. »Du fragst dich wohl gerade sicher, wie ich, so alt wie ich bin, noch immer am Leben bin«, er lachte warm und Kari, die sich ertappt fühlte, errötete leicht. »Aber zurück zum Eigentlichen«, begann er, »Wie heißt du denn mit ganzem Namen?« »Kari Myth«, antwortete sie. Dumbledore lachte, »Was für ein passender Name für eine Werwolfdame« Kari schien es, als würde er die Tatsache, dass sie ein Mal im Monat die Kontrolle verlor, nicht wirklich ernst zu nehmen.

»Jedenfalls«, fuhr er fort, »Wir hatten einen Lehrer an der Schule, der sich ebenfalls bei Vollmond verwandelte« Kari hob eine Augenbraue. Sie fragte sich, was die Voraussetzungen für eine Arbeitsstelle in Hogwarts waren. »Wir können einen weiteren schon handhaben« Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu. Er schien höflich und nett und doch hatte Kari das Gefühl, dass wenn es nötig war, er sie ohne eine Wimper zu zucken erledigen würde. Sie nickte langsam, »Das klingt gut« Tat es nicht. »Dann ist es beschlossene Sache«, erwiderte Albus Dumbledore strahlend. Er schien an der ganzen Werwolfsache großen Spaß zu haben. Dieser Mann war seltsam, entschied sie.

Dumbledore hielt sein Versprechen da ein Brief aus Hogwarts ankam, kurz bevor die Ferien endeten. Bald würde sie in einem Zug sitzen mit anderen Schülern, die ihr in nächster Zeit zum Opfer fallen konnten. Und irgendetwas an dieser Situation reizte Kari. Sogar sehr.


	4. Chapter 4

Als Kari einige Tage später am Gleis 9 3/4 stand und den anderen Schülern von Hogwarts dabei zusah, wie sie sich von ihren zu Tränen gerührten Eltern verabschiedeten und losrannten, um einen guten Platz im Zug zu ergattern oder ihre Freunde aufzusuchen, dachte sie an ihre eigenen Eltern. Sie hatten sie vor dem Bahnhof abgesetzt und ihr einige aufmunternde Worte zugerufen. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet Kari, dass ihr Vater und ihre Mutter beide dachten, dass sie den Wolf nicht unter Kontrolle bekommen würde. Niemand rechnete damit, dass Kari es nicht einmal wollte.

Sie fühlte sich frei von allen Sorgen, wenn sie ihren tierischen Instinkten nachging. So, wie sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte. Kari hatte schon immer versucht, allen Erwartungen gerecht zu werden und hatte damit schon viele Menschen enttäuscht. Ein Gewicht, welches sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie getragen hatte, war ihr von den Schultern gefallen, einfach so. Das Leben war so viel einfacher, wenn man nicht so viel über dies und jenes nachdachte.

Da sie jedoch auf den Weg hierher etwas getrödelt hatte, fand sie sich in einem randvollen Zug wieder. Die vorderen Abteile waren überfüllt und es würde sie nicht erstaunen, wenn ein verrückter Schüler halb aus dem Fenster hängen würde, um dort noch Platz zu finden. Im hinteren Bereich jedenfalls, war es leer. Bis auf einige Schüler, die entweder ganz alleine saßen und vor sich hinstarrten oder ihre Nase in ein Buch gesteckt hatten, war nicht viel los. Der Lärmpegel war innerhalb nur einiger Meter rasch gesunken und Kari fragte sich, mit was das zu tun hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie ein 'Bitte-Nicht-Reden-Oder-Atmen'-Schild übersehen?

Sie entschied sich in ein leeres Abteil zu setzen, da Kari ungern gegenüber dem Jungen sitzen wollte, der ständig mit seiner Kröte redete, oder neben dem Mädchen, welches nicht aufhören wollte, die Existenz von schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern durch - natürlich vollkommen logische - 'Beweise' zu bestätigen. Kari wäre wahrscheinlich aus dem fahrendem Zug gesprungen oder hätte sie sich am nächsten Vollmond zum Ziel genommen. Obwohl sie natürlich genau wusste, dass sie sich in der Haut einer vollkommen hemmungslosen Bestie ihre Opfer nicht einfach aussuchen konnte.

Der ganzen Fahrt über wurde sie zu ihrem Glück nicht gestört, wenn man von einer Frau hinabsah, die mit verschiedenen magischen Süßigkeiten und Leckereien vorbeiging und sie für einige Sickel verkaufte. Kari verbrachte die Zeit damit, mit ihren nackten Fingern lustige Bilder an die beschlagene Scheibe zu malen und ein Buch zu lesen. Die Trostlosigkeit des hinteren Zugabteils hatte sie angesteckt. Aber eine gute Sache hatte die Fahrt gehabt. Sie hatte herausgefunden, dass sie mit Leichtigkeit ihre Nase mit der Zunge berühren konnte.

Kaum kam der Zug zu einem Halt, stürmten die Schüler aus allen Abteilen. Sogar von ganz hinten hörte Kari die Schüler schubsen und drängeln, um so schnell wie möglich durch den Vorderausgang ins Freie zu kommen. Sie hingegen ging es ruhiger an und nahm sich ihre Zeit. Sei es, weil sie den anderen überlegen war, oder ihr Fuß schlichtweg eingeschlafen war, das tat nichts zur Sache. Es stellte sich jedenfalls heraus, dass Hogwarts einen richtigen Service anbot, denn kaum war man aus dem Zug, wurde man von prächtigen Kutschen abgeholt.

Kari hob die Augenbraue. Die pferdeähnlichen Tiere, die die Kutsche zogen, schienen ganz schön am Ende. Sie bestanden augenscheinlich nur aus Haut und Knochen und waren komplett schwarz. Sie hätte sie für Pferde gehalten, wiesen sie nicht auch Aspekte von Fledermäusen, Drachen und sogar Echsen auf. Kari hatte einige seltsame Wesen gesehen, doch so etwas war ihr noch nie vor die Augen getreten. Doch sie durfte auch nicht wirklich urteilen, schließlich war sie zur Hälfte Wolf.

Als sie in eine der Kutschen einsteigen wollte, eilte ein Junge an ihr vorbei und stieß ihr versehentlich gegen die Schulter. »Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst!«, murrte sie und wandte sich zu ihm, nur um zu sehen, dass es der Junge mit der Kröte aus dem hinteren Abteil war. Er stotterte eine Entschuldigung, »E-Es tut mir Leid, ich war in Eile und hab dich nicht-« Er sah ziemlich ängstlich aus und schien eine leichte Beute für jeden darzustellen. Wahrscheinlich war er nicht der Beliebteste der Schule. »Schon gut, kann jedem mal passieren«, murmelte Kari und schüttelte den Kopf.

Sie stieg in eine der Kutschen und lehnte sich zurück, entspannte die Stille. Keine zwei Sekunden später hörte sie ein paar Schritte und einen leichten Lufthauch. Sie öffnete ein einzelnes Auge einen Spalt und machte es gleich wieder zu, als sie den quirligen Jungen von vorhin sah. Vielleicht ging er weg, wenn sie nur lang genug die Augen zu hielt. »Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin, ich bin Neville Longbottom«, stellte sich der Junge vor und streckte Kari die Hand aus. Sie seufzte und öffnete die Augen. »Ich bin Kari Myth«, antwortete sie und nahm die Hand an. »Der Name passt zu dir«, lächelte er.

Kari schaute ihn verblüfft an. Wusste er, dass sie ein Werwolf war? Wenn so ein Einfallspinsel sie innerhalb einiger Minuten enttarnen konnte, wie würde sie es dann schaffen, in Hogwarts unerkannt zu bleiben? Sie war vollkommen im … Gesäß. Er schien ihren geschockten Blick zu bemerken, denn er fügte hinzu, »Du siehst einfach wie jemand aus, dessen Name mit einem 'K' beginnt. Der Name ist wie für dich gemacht« So etwas Dummes habe ich noch nie gehört, dachte sie. »So etwas … hab ich noch nie gehört« Und doch fand sie es äußerst amüsierend und auch irgendwie lieb.

Als sie am Schloss ankamen, war der Mond schon aufgegangen. Obwohl er weit vor der Komplettierung war, erinnerte er Kari daran, wie sie sich zu verhalten hatte. Als Neville Anstalten machte, ihr die letzten Meter Richtung Schloss zu folgen, sprach sie, »Danke, den Rest schaffe ich schon alleine« Ihr Ton hatte sich gefärbt in der Farbe der Endgültigkeit. Wenn sie sich keine Probleme machen wollte, sollte sie sich von den Leuten hier so gut wie möglich fern halten.


End file.
